Genie Chris
by NikkiAnneMay
Summary: What happens when a bottle shows up in Chris's room and a genie with a plot for revenge is unleashed? Read to find out. In the Changed Future! Rated T for language mainly.


Genie Chris

Disclaimer - I don't own Charmed!

Info You'll Need To Know About The Boys:

Wyatt- 16 – Orbing, Tele-Orbing, Healing, Telekinesis, Force Field, Force Wave(a force wave that destroys all demons and evil things in its path), Energy Balls  
Chris – 14 - Orbing, Telekinesis, Empathy, Elder Power(Lightning Bolts shoot out of his fingertips), Freezing and Blowing Up Things(Like Piper's Power)

A/N: Hey, I hope you all who are big fans of Charmed recognize this somewhat! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it! I always wondered what would of happened in the actual episode what would of happened if Chris got turned into the genie. But when I reallly thought about it, I wanted Wyatt to be involved! So this takes place in the changed future. Chris and Wyatt have a great relationship as brothers! Now please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Piper was standing by the door to the manor running over the rules to Wyatt and Chris. She and Leo were going on a business trip for P3! With Wyatt being sixteen, he was in charge. Piper had already explained that Paige or Phoebe would be checking on them every day, which Wyatt had already protested to. Piper had explained that is was a safety precaution, because of all the demons that seemed to pop up to try and kill Wyatt.

"One more thing! Wyatt you are not allowed to have Clara over here! If you have Clara over here, Chris has been instructed to call Phoebe. If you try to threaten him, I will have your ass when I find out," Piper warned.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Don't you mean if?"

Piper gave him one of her famous glares. Wyatt squirmed a bit and finally nodded. Piper smiled and gave him a hug with a kiss on the cheek. She motioned for Chris to come closer. He did and wrapped his arms around his mother. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then walked out the door. Leo also wrapped his arms around his sons giving them a quick hug.

"Be good, boys!"

Once both parents were gone Wyatt turned to Chris, "I'm off to Clara's!"

"Wait, you're not supposed to go to Clara's! Mom said so!" Chris said.

Wyatt gave a grin, "Please Chris! You're an awesome brother if you don't tell!"

Chris rolled his eyes and gave Wyatt a look, "Be back by ten!"

Wyatt gave a salute, "Yes older brother!"

Chris swatted at him as he ran out the door. Chris sighed and decided to grab a book from his room and go to the living room. He ran up the steps to his room. On his bed was something completely out of place. A pink fancy looking lamp was sitting on his pillow. Chris picked it up, it was very dusty. Stupidly he rubbed the dust away with his hand. Pink smoke came out of the top and Chris about slapped forehead. Out came a woman dressed in all pink.

"Hello, I am Jenny the Genie! You are my new master and you have three wishes," Jenny said.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry I rubbed the lamp by mistake. But how the heck did you get here on my bed?" Chris asked.

Jenny gave a smile, "I was told of the Charmed Ones great power. I thought you could help me! I was imprisoned by an evil warlock. All I need you to do is wish me free!"

Chris eyed her suspiously, "I don't know! I should probably call my aunt! I've always been told not to trust genies!"

Jenny nodded, "Of course master!"

Chris left the room to go call his aunt. Jenny gave a wicked smile, she knew Chris would do that. So she had organized that some loyal demon followers would attack the boy and her. Chris would wish her free and she would be free of that damned bottle. Suddenly her demon followers showed up, and she screamed. Chris came back into his room quickly.

"Stay back boy! We only want the powerful genie!" a demon said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"To bring the destruction of the world!"

Chris watched as they went to grab the lamp. Chris TKed it to himself.

"I don't think so! Wyatt! I need help!"

Jenny was not completely expecting that. Thankfully she did have a back up plan. Just as Wyatt orbed in, one of the demons eyes glowed red. Wyatt saw Chris's eyes glow red. That couldn't be good. Then he noticed a hot chick in the room.

"Jenny, I wish you free!" Chris's voice said.

The pink smoke surrounded Jenny and now she was in a black leather suit. Wyatt noticed that Chris had disappeared. The demons mad a grab for the bottle, but Wyatt orbed it to himself. Then he quickly orbed to Phoebe's house. Phoebe looked up from the dinner table in worry. She saw the bottle and quickly got a look of worry!

"Where did that come from?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, but Chris was possessed and said he wished some chick free, now he's gone!"

"Actually," said the distant voic of Chris, "I'm in here!"

Wyatt looked in the bottle to find Chris in there, "Chris, get the hell out of there."

Green smoke came out of the bottle and when it disappeared Chris was visable. Wyatt snickered at Chris. Chris's hair was slicked back, he wore a bright green vest with beautiful golden designs and trimmings on it. He wore black pants with a dark green belt holding them up. He wore no shoes. Chris looked at himself and felt his hair.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chris whined.

"Wow, Chris you look interesting!" Wyatt laughed.

Phoebe was also snickering, "Chris green is really your color!"

"Ok, can someone explain to me who that bitch was and why she tried to trick me?" Chris asked angrily.

"Was her name Jenny?" Chris nodded. "She tricked me back when the other you was here! I think she's trying to get revenge!"

"Why through me though?" Chris asked angrily.

"Probably because you are always the damsel in distress!" Wyatt snickered.

Phoebe slapped Wyatt in the back of the head, "I'm just lucky, Coop too the girls out. So, Wyatt orb us to the manor!"

Wyatt was about to do what his aunt asked but Chris stopped him, "Aunt Phoebe we just left the house with demons in it! Don't you think they'll be waiting for us to return?"

"Relax Chris everything will be fine!" Wyatt said.

"Yes, Master!" Chris said automatically.

Wyatt's eyes widened in shock, "Did you just call me master?"

"Wyatt do you not pay attention to your mother's lessons? Every genie is forced to do what they're master says. Since you have the bottle you are now Chris's master!"

"Sweet!" Wyatt said.

"Wyatt don't you dare abuse your power over me!" Chris said.

"Back in the bottle!" Wyatt said. Chris was covered in green smoke and went into the bottle. "He's so gonna kill me for that!"

"As will your mother when she finds out!" Phoebe said.

Wyatt looked at his aunt with a smile, "Come on Aunt Phoebe!"

"No, I was once a genie and I know the pissed off feeling of that! Now instead of going to the manor, orb us to Paige's house!"

* * *

A/N: There's my first chapter! What you all think?


End file.
